Acordes del pasado
by Natsumi-chan Summer
Summary: La música ha estado siempre presente en los momentos más importantes de la vida de Yamato. Para él no son meros acordes del pasado, sino una parte de su ser, irremplazable. Track 01: La historia tiene que empezar por alguna parte. Yamato-céntrico.


**Hello! Buf, hace mucho que no paso por aquí. Entre unas cosas y otras había perdido las ganas de escribir, pero gracias a una estupenda profesora (Gracias Soledad), he recuperado el gusanillo.**

**Voy a dejar en hiatus mi anterior fic, porque creo que no voy a continuarlo. También veré si publico un antiguo fic que empecé este curso y dejé abandonado.**

**En fin, me alegro de estar de vuelta y espero que disfrutéis de este fic, que contendrá varias historias. **

**Este fic es Yamato-céntrico.**

**Ya os dejo y buena lectura.**

**Digimon no me pertenece, solo lo utilizo para divertirme escribiendo y para entretener a los demás con mis historias.**

**Acordes del pasado**

**Track 01: El blues de la Montaña/ Yamato no Blues**

Relucía como si fuera un lucero en la oscuridad infinita del cielo nocturno. Pero aquello no era el cielo, era un escaparate. Y el brillo no era una estrella, sino una hermosa armónica. El niño la observó con una enorme sonrisa y deseó tenerla entre sus manos y poder tocarla. Miró con impaciencia a su madre y pronunció las palabras mágicas:

- Mamá, ¿Me compras...?

- El qué, Yamato Ishida.

Yamato sonrió.

- Esa armónica tan bonita de ahí.- dijo, señalando el cristal.

Su madre miró la armónica que señalaba y negó con rapidez.

- No, Yamato. Luego no usas las cosas que te compramos y es muy cara. Además no es un juguete. Venga, vamos a casa.

Pero Yamato no se movió.

- Mamás, sé lo que es una armónica. Por favor la cuidaré bien, te lo prometo. Además, yo siempre cuido mis cosas, nunca las rompo y si juego con ellas.

Natsuko lo miró, enternecida. Luego dirigió la mirada hacia el instrumento. Quizás le sirviera a Yamato para distraerse de lo que pronto sucedería. Volvió a observar los penetrantes ojos azules del niño. Como dos mares que se abrían paso en su interior.

Yamato no era tonto. A su tierna edad se daba cuenta de que algo entre sus dos padres no funcionaba. Discutían con mucha frecuencia. Cuando lo hacían, él y Takeru estaban delante, y Yamato se llevaba a su hermano a la habitación, para que no llorara ni oyera los gritos de sus padres. Siempre los ahogaba cantándole algo, una nana, una musiquilla de un anuncio, lo que fuera para sofocar los horribles sonidos que salían del salón y parecían querer filtrarse por debajo de la puerta cerrada de su dormitorio. T.K., como siempre llamaba a su hermano de broma, dejaba de llorar al oír la voz de su hermano y se dormía rápidamente. Era entonces cuando Yamato dejaba de cantar, lo arropaba y empezaba a llorar en silencio. No podía dejar que su hermanito lo viera llorando. Él era fuerte y protegería a su hermano siempre. Siempre.

- De acuerdo, Yama. Vamos a entrar y le dices al señor cuál quieres.- suspiró su madre, derrotada.

Yamato sonrió y se apresuró en entrar. La campanilla lo saludó alegremente y el dueño le echó un vistazo rápido.

- ¿No eres un poco pequeño para querer comprar una guitarra? ¡Si son más grandes que tú!- bromeó el hombre.

Era un hombre mayor y con aspecto cansado. Yamato lo observó con detenimiento y luego reparó en las flamantes guitarras eléctricas que reposaban en las paredes, esperando una mano inocente que se atreviera a sacarles algún sonido de sus cuerdas para luego atraparla en una sucesión interminable de sonidos.

- ¿Cómo a dicho que se llaman esos instrumentos?

- Guitarras, guitarras eléctricas. Recién traídas de América. ¿Y tú como te llamas, pequeño músico?

Yamato esbozó una sonrisa tímida.

- Yamato.

- Bueno, bueno, Yamato. Ahora en mi tienda te vas a llamar Matt, que queda muy elegante. Muy, musical.

Yamato se rió. Entonces se fijó en la flamante guitarra negra. ¿Era su imaginación o le estaba llamando?

- Yamato, anda, elige la armónica que quieras.

Yamato se giró y vio a su madre para junto a la puerta. El chico sacudió la cabeza y señaló el escaparate.

- Me gustaría comprar esa armónica.

- Tienes buen ojo, chaval. Es un buen comienzo.

Yamato asintió y luego señaló serio la guitarra negra.

- Oiga, ¿Podría guardarme esa guitarra negra?

Su madre se acercó al mostrador.

- Discúlpele, es solo un crío…

- No se preocupe, señora. Yo se la guardo encantado- Natsuko se mostró sorprendida- Pero, primero dame una razón por la que deba venderte mi mejor armónica y guardarte esa guitarra.

Yamato se encogió de hombros.

- No sé cómo explicarlo. Simplemente… me llaman. Siento que me invitan a tocarlas, a crear algo a partir de ellas…

El hombre sonrió.

- Me has convencido, Matt. Llévate esa armónica y cuando tengas la talla suficiente, la guitarra estará aquí esperándote. Hasta entonces, quiero oírte tocar mucho esa armónica. Cuídala como si fuera una parte de ti, porque en el momento en el que tus labios la toquen, lo será. Será una prolongación de tu ser. Y, recuerda, si en algún momento no sabes expresar lo que sientes, solo tienes que tocarla y todo fluirá solo. Es el canal hacia tu alma.

Matt asintió y cogió la funda con la armónica que le tendía. Su madre la pagó rápidamente y cogió su mano. Antes de marcharse, Yamato se volvió y lanzó la pregunta que le reconcomía:

- Pero, ¿Cómo va a oírme tocarla si vivo lejos de aquí?

El hombre sonrió.

- Tengo mis métodos. Simplemente recuerda todo lo que te he dicho.

Yamato asintió y salió de la tienda, a la que no regresaría después de mucho tiempo.

Se preguntó si conseguiría encontrar la tienda algún día y algo en su interior le dijo que sabía el camino desde siempre.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que había comprado la armónica. No tardó mucho en convertirse en un preciado tesoro para él. Siempre la llevaba a todas partes y siempre tenía un momento para practicar con ella. Pero justo cuando creía que había alcanzado su felicidad, ésta se desmoronó y quedó reducida a cenizas.

Todavía recordaba aquel día. Lo que significó en su vida, lo que marcó su futuro comportamiento, lo que destrozó su corazón. Y todo comenzó con un:

- Yama, cariño, ¿Por qué no vas con Takeru a tu habitación y tocas la armónica para él?

Yamato asintió, desconcertado, y tomó de la mano a Takeru.

- Ven, T.K., vamos a jugar.

Yamato esperaba gritos, pero solo escuchó a sus padres hablando con tranquilidad. Sin embargo no se hizo ilusiones. Su madre había estado preparando las maletas de los dos y no iban a irse de viaje. La mano de Takeru lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

- Tócala, Matt. Quiero oírla.

Yamato sonrió a su hermano y buscó su armónica en el bolsillo. No estaba. Debía habérsela dejado en el salón.

- Ahora vengo, hermanito. Tiene que estar en el salón.

Yamato se apresuró y regresó a la mesa del salón. Entonces escuchó la conversación.

- … y entonces pretendes llevarte a los dos críos, ¿No?

- ¿Eres tan cruel como para separarlos y obligarles a elegir con quién se va cada uno?

- Tengo derecho a vivir con mis hijos tanto como lo tienes tú.

- No vas a ceder, ¿Verdad? Nunca podremos estar de acuerdo en nada. De acuerdo, voy a llamarlos para que escojan con quién van a quedarse.

- ¿Ya tienes piso? Porque si no…

- No necesito nada, Hiroaki. Nada tuyo.

- Natsuko…

Yamato interrumpió a su padre entrando en la cocina, donde estaban los dos.

- Yama…- susurró Natsuko.

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

Su madre se acercó y lo abrazó.

- Yama, dime, ¿Quieres más a mamá o a papá?

- A los dos.

Natsuko se separó y le lanzó una mirada llena de dolor.

- Eso no vale. Tienes que elegir.

Yamato se dio cuenta de la importancia de esa elección. No era el juego tonto con el que a veces jugaba con sus padres, por eso no valía decir que a ambos. Esto determinaría con quién se quedaría él. Con quién se quedaría Takeru. Takeru. Tenía que pensar en su hermano, ser fuerte por él. Una vez más. La última vez. Se giró para que sus padres no lo vieran llorar. ¿A quién necesitaba más Takeru?

- Yo… quiero más a papá.

Y salió corriendo, apretando la armónica contra su pecho. Cerró con fuerza la puerta del dormitorio y se encontró con el rostro de su hermano, que lo miraba preocupado. Lo estaba viendo llorar. Yamato abrazó a su hermano y se secó las lágrimas, sonriendo.

- Yamato, ¿Tienes pupa?

- Sí, pero no me duele. No como a ti, llorica. Y ahora voy a tocar la armónica.

Cuando iba a empezar a soplar, se le formó un nudo en el estómago y le susurró al oído.

- Takeru, pase lo que pase, recuerda que soy tu hermano y te quiero. Siempre te querré y, aunque no me veas, siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre, siempre.

Y empezó a tocar. En ese momento recordó lo que le había dicho el dueño de la tienda. El canal hacia su alma. Recordó las canciones americanas que ponía su padre. ¿Cómo se llamaban? Ah, sí. Blues, una canción triste, un lamento del alma, su despedida con Takeru. Sintió como su alma descargaba su dolor en las notas y aliviaba parcialmente el dolor del pecho. Cuando terminó, encontró a su hermano abrazado a él.

- Recuérdala, T.K. Si algún día la escuchas, ese seré yo, que sigo cuidando de ti.

Y después no hubo nada. Solo la oscuridad del alma.

Ya había empezado el colegio. Pero Yamato no se sentía con ganas de ver a sus compañeros. Caminó con desgana hacia la puerta de la clase y se sentó en un pupitre solo, lo más alejado posible de los demás. Sin embargo, no lo consiguió. Un chico castaño, que llegaba tarde, se sentó a su lado. Tenía el pelo muy alborotado y unas gafas de bucear con una cinta azul, colocada para contener su pelo.

- ¡Lo siento, señorita! Es que mi hermana Hikari vació mi mochila con los libros y se metió en ella porque decía que quería venir conmigo.- exclamó, jadeando.

- Que no vuelva a suceder, Yagami. Siéntate al lado de Ishida.

Yamato iba a protestar, pero no había ningún sitio libre aparte del suyo. Lo peor es que el castaño venía con ganas de hablar. Pero, al contrario de lo que pensó, era simpático. Se llamaba Taichi. Incluso se dejó convencer por Taichi para quedarse un rato a jugar al fútbol.

- Te lo pasarás bien, ya verás. Tenemos una portera excelente.

- ¿Una portera?

- Sí, es una chica, pero no es como las otras. Es muy simpática. Se llama Sora, seguro que te cae muy bien.

Pero resultó todo lo contrario. Porque cuando Sora lanzó el balón fue directo hacia el bolsillo de Yamato y la armónica cayó al suelo. Yamato gritó de dolor, como si hubiera recibido el balón, fuera él. Estaba abollada. La chica se acercó, con expresión culpable, pero él la apartó de un empujón y clavó sus duros ojos azules en ella. La chica se apartó, asustada y Taichi salió a defenderla.

- ¡Eh, Ishida! No trates así a Sora. Además, el balón ni te ha rozado, solo ha hecho que se te caiga esa cosa.

- ¡No es una cosa, Yagami, ni siquiera sabes el valor que tiene para mí, así que métete en tus asuntos!- gritó Yamato, enfurecido.

Y salió corriendo. Las lágrimas caían rápidamente por sus mejillas. ¿Ahora cómo iba a tocarle su canción a Takeru, cuando viniera de visita?

Sin darse cuenta, llegó a la tienda donde años antes había comprado su armónica. Entró con fuerza, sorprendiendo al dueño.

- Todavía no tienes la talla para comprar la guitarra, Matt. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, de todas formas?

Sin decir palabra, Yamato le tendió la armónica y el dueño la estudió con detenimiento.

- Tranquilo chaval, tiene solución. Te la puedo arreglar ahora mismo.

Yamató se secó las lágrimas con el envés de la manga y lo miró, suplicante

El dueño sacó un estuche llenó de pequeñas herramientas y pronto la estancia se llenó de golpes metálicos. En unos pocos minutos, el dueño le estaba sacando brillo a la armónica.

- La tienes bien cuidada. A cualquiera puede pasarle esto, chaval. Tranquilo. Aquí la tienes.

Y se la tendió. Yamato la cogió y le dio las gracias.

- ¿Cuánto le debo?

- Nada, Matt. Vuelve, pero cuando sea para comprarla a ella.- Señaló la guitarra.- Está impaciente por que la toques, dice que a ver si te das prisa en crecer, que está muy aburrida.

Yamato sonrió, algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo y se marchó.

Paró en un parque cercano y se dedicó a probar la armónica. Todavía quedaba tiempo hasta que llegara la hora de regresar a casa. El sonido atrajo un sonido de pasos vacilantes. Cuando Yamato los sintió, se interrumpió y los pasos se pararon, avergonzados, para dar paso a la imagen de la portera, la que había roto su armónica.

- Hola, tocas bastante bien.

Yamato no respondió. Se limitó a ignorarla. Pero ella se sentó en el banco donde el estaba tumbado.

- Oye, de verdad que siento mucho lo de esta mañana. Perdona a Taichi, a veces no sabe lo que dice y solo suelta tonterías. Y… perdóname a mí.

Yamato la miró con relativo interés y bajó la cabeza, en un ademán de decirle que la perdonaba. Ella no se marchó, lo cuál le intrigó.

- ¿Podrías…? Ya sabes, tocar algo para mí. De verdad me gusta mucho como tocas.

El rubio se incorporó y la miró con intensidad.

- Podría, Pelirroja.

La chica lo miró, medio enfadada.

-Tengo nombre, ¿Sabes? Me llamo…

Yamato la interrumpió con un gesto de la mano.

- No me interesa.

- Pues debería, Rubio.

Yamato sonrió con amargura.

- Aprendes deprisa, ¿Eh?

Sora sonrió y su sonrisa atrapó a Yamato. Sus ojos eran como rubíes de cuento, aquellos que solo llevaban las princesas en los que cuentos que su madre les contaba. Takeru. Su nombre pasó fugazmente por su cabeza, pero fue rápidamente rechazado por los rubíes, que atraían su atención. Sentía su llamada, como en su día había sentido la de la armónica y la de la guitarra.

- Sora llamando a Tierra, respondan.

- Me llamo Yamato, para tu información.

- Yo, Sora.

Sora. El nombre retumbaba en su cabeza. No solo eran dos rubíes, eran dos soles brillando en el "Cielo". Y, por un momento, sintió que su corazón se paraba.

Y sin dejarle decir nada, tocó su Blues, pero no como un lamento, sino como una llamada al alma. Y sintió el brillo de los ojos de Sora, que lo envolvían. Deseó transmitirle el camino hacia su alma. Y, por un momento, sus ojos reflejaron que lo había conseguido.

Cuando terminó, susurró para sí:

- Sora. Es un nombre bonito, aunque yo prefiero Pelirroja.

Sora rió, y cuando lo hizo consiguió que Yamato se riera. La chica paró, sorprendida. Yamato se interrumpió, avergonzado, sin saber por qué.

Entonces Sora tomó la palabra:

- Tu risa parece de terciopelo. ¿Nunca has pensado en hacerte cantante?

Yamato negó con rapidez, todavía avergonzado.

- Pues plantéatelo.

- Eres un poco mandona. Y a mí nadie me manda.

Sora sonrió con picardía.

- ¿Ah, sí? Bueno, no te des tantos aires, Señor Amínomemandanadie.

Yamato se quedó sin palabras. La chica era testaruda.

- Y dime, ¿Tiene nombre esa canción?

No lo había pensado, pero al instante encontró las palabras.

- El Blues de la Montaña.

Sora se quedó extrañada y luego sonrió. A Yamato le gustó que sonriera con tanta facilidad. La chica se incorporó y miró el cielo.

- Es tarde, tengo que irme.

Yamato se incorporé también y guardó la armónica con delicadeza.

- Mañana te veo, Yamato.

- Supongo.

Sora sonrió una última vez antes de dirigirse hacia el edificio enfrente del parque.

Yamato levantó el brazo en señal de despedida y se giró sin pronunciar ninguna palabra.

Pero en su interior no podía dejar de pensar en esos dos rubíes que lo habían atrapado y no lo dejaban escapara. Solo había sitio para un nombre en su cabeza.

SORA

**N/A: Demasiado lacrimógeno para mi gusto, pero creo que el divorcio marcó profundamente a Yamato. Espero no tener que escribir más cosas de este tipo, pero es que para escribir la historia de Yamato había que comenzar con su amada armónica y creo que la compró justo en esa época, en el silencio que precede a la tormenta.**

**No me matéis por hacer sufrir a Yamato, por favor.**

**Lune.**


End file.
